Waterfox
by cerburas666
Summary: After the titan wars Percy is sent to live with the hunter. What will he find there.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson stood before the Olympian council. The Titan war had ended and Percy had rejected immortality. Only problem was Annebeth had broken up with him. She stated that after the events they had been through she saw him only as a brother. Now he was needed for a new quest. One requested by Zues himself.

"Percy Jackson you have been called here today to undertake a new task. You see Artemis' hunters had a hard time in the war cooperating with the army from camp half-blood because of their distrust of males. So today I am assigning you to become part of the hunt." Zues instructed. When he finished both Artemis and Percy's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS FATHER." Artemis screamed out of character. Percy on the other hand was just in fear for his life. What was Zues thinking. _' Is he trying to get me killed.'_

"No Jackson I am not trying to kill you." Zues commented. Percy opened his mouth to say something before Zues cut him off. "I can read your thoughts. Now as I was saying. Percy jackson will join the hunt. But he will survive on his own merits. Artemis you are not to coddle him, nor are you to treat him unfairly from the others in your party. Understood." Zues instructed. Artemis nodded not trusting her voice. "Good then meeting adjurned." He stated banging his master bolt on the ground before disapearing.

Most of the gods disapeared except for Apollo Artemis Posiedan and Hestia. Artimes walked up to him and growled. "Meet me outside when your done here." Before stomping off.

Apollo walked up to Percy. "This is gonna be rough man. Especally from what I've heard of your archery skills." Percy had the decency to look emberassed. "But I'm gonna give you a hand." He waved his hand infront of Percy who was bathed in red light before it faded. "I've given you my blessing. Normally it would amplify a normal archers skills to that of a expert but for you." He grinned. "It puts you at slightly above average. It will give you the ability to learn. You'll also heal faster thanks to it. Trust me with my sis you'll need it." He smirked at Percy who paled. "Lastly is this." He said handing percy a small ring in the shape of a quiver. "That ring is similar to riptide in that it transforms into a bow and a quiver with unlimited arrows. It's also keyd to your D.N.A so the hunters can't steal it. Also like riptide it will always come back to your finger." He finished.

"Thank you Lord Apollo." He bowed before putting the ring on his finger.

"No problem kid. And know your always welcome at my place cuz." He grinned before dissapearing.

Hestia was next she repeated the process that Apollo did. "I don't know if they'll make you sleep outside until you make a kill to build your own tent so as part of my blessing you will be given the warmth of the hearth. It will always keep you comfortably warm nomatter the condition. I'm also giving you the ability to summon a home cooked meal when you want it, since I've seen Thailia's cooking and I bet their gonna try and make you eat it."

"Thank you lady Hestia." Percy smiled.

"Your welcome. And please Percy call me Hestia I was never one for formalities." She smiled to which percy nodded. She gave him a quick hug before leaving.

Finally was Posiedan. "Percy I'm going to give you better control over water. It will make it easier for you to do things like bathe should you need to. I'm also going to grant you the same form of immortality that Artimes gives her hunters. Minus the no dating rule. After all I want granchildren Percy." He winked to which Percy blushed. "Relax no rush." He laughed. "I've also given you the ability to travel through water similar to how your friend Nico travels through shadows."

Percy nodded. "Thanks dad." Posiedan smiled and hugged his son.

"Your welcome Percy. Now I must be going. But do make sure you visit when you can." He said before leaving.

Percy sighed before turning to leave as he turned he saw a package on the ground with a note atached. He lifted the note and read it. '_Dear Percy. Didn't have time to stop and chat. Deliveries to make messages to send. You know the drill. Anyway I left you a pair of winged shoes similar to the ones you used four years ago. Simply use the mia password and they'll deploy. Should come in handy when running from hunters. Signed Hermes. P.S. don't forget to Iris message your mother once in a while she's probably worried sick about you.' _Percy smiled and changed out his shoes before pocketing the note.

He sighed. '_Time to face the music_.' He thought to himself before walking to the door. He saw Artemis waiting there for him. "I'm ready when you are lady Artemis."

"Took you long enough." She said before opening a portal back to her camp.

'_This is gonna be a long quest.'_

A few minutes later Percy stood next to Artemis at the dining tent of the hunters camp. "My hunters today I bring you news. Zues has ordered that starting today Percy Jackson here will be joining our hunt." An uproar was heard throughout the tent at the anouncement. "SILENCE." Artemis yelled effectivly silencing the outbreak. "Now I don't like him being here either but orders are orders." She sighed. "Now for his orders just so everyone is clear on the rules conserning mister Jackson here." She grinned. "For one he will not be given a tent right away. He will have to kill monsters to gather material enough to build one." She turned to him. "I'll show you how to start it and add to it later." She returned to facing the hunters.

"Next rule. He will not be issued a bow he will have to make one." Percy raised his hand to interupt. "Yes Jackson."

"I actually already have a bow." He said

"Really would you mind showing it to us because I dont see one. Unless it's invisible." Laughed one of the hunters. Percy turned to Artemis who nodded. Percy tapped his ring as it transformed into a yellow/golden colored bow.

"Where did you get that." Artemis asked already having a pretty good guess.

"Lord Apollo gave it to me." Percy said.

"Give me that." Artemis growled snatching the bow out of his hand. When she did she felt her hand heat up to an extreme degree. She dropped the bow to the ground and grabbed her hand. "What the hell. How do you hold that bow? It's as hot as the sun itself."

"Lord Apollo said it was keyd to my D.N.A so that it couldn't be stolen. I didn't know it had that defense mechinism." Percy said picking up his bow and returning it to ring form.

"I see well. Now for your duties. First off is laundry. You'll find it by the river every day. Afterwards you'll clean the wolf pins and finally after dinner you'll sharpen the arrows. Make sure to finish the laundry early or you'll have to clean the pins with the wolves in them." She grinned along with the other hunters making Percy gulp. For a twelve year old she was evil. "Finally you will eat breakfast lunch and dinner one hour after the hunters do. You can help yourself to whatevers left. Now you have the rest of the day off be ready to work tomorrow. Dissmissed." She said as the hunters filled out.

Percy looked down at his watch. An hour till the hunters ate dinner so two hours till he got to eat. Percy decided to go try and track down a monster to get the material for his tent. When he exited the camp he noticed that he wasn't in New York. "Where am I."

"The African congo." Artimes said from behind him. He turned around to look at her. "We hunt all over the world so it shouldn't suprise you." Percy nodded. "So what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going looking for a monster. I need a tent and your not gonna give me one."

"Well good luck. But next time tell someone when your gonna go out of camp." She instructed before walking back. Percy nodded and started walking hoping that being away from the camp would draw a monster to him.

He was right to. About ten minutes after he spotted a Manticore prowling around. He looked at it and summoned his bow and aimed. He was aiming for the head but with the range and his limeted skills he hit it in the side. The beast roared and charged taword him. He fired three more arrows before drawing his sword. He dropped down and sliced the beast coroded killing it. He picked the corps up and trudged with it back to camp.

With the dead wait it took im a few more minutes to get back to camp. He soon found Artemis. "Lady Artemis would you mind showing me what to do with this?" He asked.

She looked at the arrows sticking out of the beast and was mildly impressed. "Well it will make decent meat for dinner tonight. Combined with what the hunters caught you might actually get a decent meal tonght. As for the hide it will make you a tent but not like my hunters. You'll have to crouch to get into it and you wont have much sleeping room. However the mane will make a decent bedroll. All in all not a bad start." She said

Over the next thirty minutes she showed him how to skin and dress a kill. She then took him to the outskirts of the camp. "Here." She said giving him a necklice with a unusual stone. "That stone is charmed so that if you have the material for it you can construct a tent however you want. Just look at the material and picture your tent." She said tossing a couple of sticks next to the hide.

Percy imagined the largest tent the necklace would allow along with a bedroll. Artemis was right Percy standing at five nine was taller than the ten and it looked pretty thin. "Well I'm going to go I'll take the meat with me twenty minutes should be long enough to cook it. Your dinners in an hour twenty so you still have time to find another kill." She waved walking off.

Percy sighed and decided to try out the tent. He had to crouch and his feet barely fit in when he layed down. "Yo." A voice said in his head.

"Apollo that you." Percy replied in his mind.

"Ya listen I don't really trust those hunters so I'm gonna give you a charm that will only allow people with your permission or a god to enter your tent." Percy nodded and followed Apollo's insructions and used the necklace to create a ruin on the wall of the tent. "Ok now good luck. Also tap that ruin and a door will open to my palace if you ever get tired of them and need a place to crash for the night."

"Thanks cousin." Percy replied before Apollo cut the link. Percy decided to simply lay down for the next hour or so.

When it came time for Percy to go to his dinner he got up and walked to the dinner pavilion. When he entered he saw that all that was left of his kill plus the hunter was a small amount of meet not large enough to even fill a desert plate. He sighed and sat down before eating the meager meal.

"I wish I had been a boy scout." He said trudging back to his tent after his more or less dinner. "Atleast then I'd know about berries that could be picked out here." It was getting late so Percy decided it'd be best to just go to sleep for now.

When he arrived in his tent he saw Hestia waiting for him. "Hello Hestia."

"Hello Percy. I just dropped by to see how you were doing. I noticed you didnt use my gift to make dinner. Why?"

Percy sighed. "I really wish I could have. But if I did that the hunters might have seen and accused me of cheating. I don't need them mad at me. They already want to throw me to the wolves. Literally"

Hestia chuckled. "Don't worry Percy. I'm sure you'll be fine." She said. "Well for now I have to go. Good luck Percy. I believe in you." She said before she kissed him on the cheek and disapeared.

Percy sat in his tent with a blush on his face. He lay on his small bed roll and fell asleep. That night he slept the best he ever had.

The next morning Percy woke up and headed to the river to do the luandry. What he found was a pile of clothes the size of Zues' fist. "How the hell did they use that many clothes?" he asked himself

He growled and got to work not wanting to run the risk of the wolves being in the pins when he got there.

However just before he was going to he saw a girl wash up on the river bed. Her long blonde hair tied in two pigtails. She wore a tattered and torn orange jacket with black trim and matching pant's. Her most striking feature though was the three wisker marks on each of her cheeks.

"Beautiful." Was the only word Percy could use to describe the girl. Abandoning his laundry duty Percy picked her up bridal style and started running back to camp.

**Flashback ten minutes earlier elemental nations.**

Naruko Uzumaki had just finished storing copies of evver jutsu scroll the allied shinobi forces had in sealing tatoos on her body. Everyone was dead except for Kakashi and A both of which were currently holding off a mortalized Madaara Uchiha. Who even in his weakend state was more than a match for the two. She knew that the shinobi world was a lost cause so she decided to end this with a jutsu that would take her somewhere else. She got to the battle field in time to see Maadara kill Kakashi.

The site caused her to awakin the Rienagan. She charged Maadara pouring fuuton chakra and yoki into her hand. "**Fuuton: Demonic rasenshuriken."**She yelled.

Maadar looked at her and summoned a partial Susanoo. He swung his sword and as the two jutsu collided a rift opened sending Naruko through to a new world

**The present.**

Percy went looking for someone but couldn't find anyone. "Damnit they must be huntin." Percy thought for a momment before taking her to his tent. He tapped the ruin and opened the door to Apollo's temple.

"Apollo." He yelled as he ran into the temple holding the girl.

Apollo ran out of his study. "What is it."

"I found this girl washed up by the lake. She needs help." Percy explained.

Apollo nodded and grabbed the girl from percy before taking her into a empty room before shutting the door. Percy waited outside the room for Apollo to finish.


	2. Chapter 2

After what seemed like forever Apollo came out from the room. "So how is she?" Percy asked with concern in his voice.

Apollo sighed. "She'll live." Percy let out a sigh of relief. "But Percy there is something that concerns me." Percy quirked an eyebrow. "She's diffrent from normal humans. Watch follow me." He said leading Percy.

Percy followed Apollo into the room next to the girls. He showed Percy the girls chart. "You see this. This is her circulatory system." He said. Percy nodded remembering the basics from health class. "And this." He said putting another picture on the wall. "This is a second circulatory system that pumps some kind of energy through her body. I'm not sure what it is but hopefully she'll be able to tell us what it is." Apollo said.

Percy nodded. "When will she wake up?" Percy asked.

"In about an hour. So why don't you and me go hang out. The machine will tell us when she wakes up." Apollo said leading Percy to the living room. Percy nodded and followed.

"Go ahead and take a seat on the couch. I'll get us something to drink." He said. Percy shrugged and plopped down on the couch. "So hows life under my sisters iron fist." He called from the kitchen.

"Could be worse. I know I'm probably gonna die for leaving the clothes undon." Percy said sweating.

Apollo laughed. "Don't worry I'll keep a trauma room open for you." Percy's eyes widened. "Don't worry she won't kill you. Maybe mame but not kill." He laughed as Percy paled.

After an hour or so of talking Apollo popped up. "She's up." He said. Percy stood up at the two of them walked tawords the room.

They arrived to find the young girl ripping through the room looking for something. "Um can we help you find something." Percy asked. The girl turned to him showing her piercing blue eyes.

"My clothes. What did you two pervs do with them?" She growled.

Apollo raised his hands. "Woah no need for hostilities. I needed to check your injuries so I changed you into a hospital gown. Your clothes are drying right now. Now if you don't mind we have a few questions." Apollo explained.

The girl glared at them but nodded. "Ok ask your questions. But you better answer mine afterwords." She said with a edge in her voice. Both men nodded.

"Very well. First off when I was checking your circulatory system I found a second one that seems to be producing some kind of energy. What is that?" He asked.

"It's called chakra. It's supposed to be in every living thing. It's the combination of physical and spiritual energy." She said as if it were common knowledge

"Ok second. Where are you from? I haven't heard of a mortal like you before." Apollo inquired.

"I'm from the elemental nations. Hi no kuni to be exact. I'm a shinobi of the village of Konohagakure no sato." She explained.

"Never heard of it. But the names of these places sound like old Japanese to me." He guessed. "Percy you ever heard of these places?" Percy shook his head.

"Sadly you never will." She began. "Thanks to a man named Maadara Uchiha my home along with the rest of the elemental nations were destroyed." Both men raised an eyebrow. "It was during the fourth great shinobi world war. An alliance consisting of five great nation was fighting against a group called the Akatsuki. In the end there were only four people left alive on the planet at the close of the war. The Raikage of Kumo in Rai no kuni, my sensei Kakashi Hatake and myself against Maadara. The Raikage and Kakashi-sensei were both extremely injured.

They stalled Maadara to give me time to retrieve the scrolls of the five nations. I was supossed to meet them and launch a final assult on Maadara defeating him before using a seal to take us to another world. Sadly the two of them died before I arrived. In a fit of rage and grief I launched my ultimate attack as did Maadara. When our attacks collided it must of opened a rift and sent me here." She finished. Tears in her eyes at the memories.

Percy couldn't help it. He sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her in a warming hug. Apollo did have one question left though. "And Maadara what happened to him."

Naruko sniffled. "I saw the light leave his eyes as we were hurled into the rift. He was dead before we made it through."

"That's good." Apollo said.

Apollo and Percy than spent the next hour explaining Olympus the gods and halfbloods to Naruko. They also told her the basics of this world and what had happened in the past war. They left Naruko alone to soak in the information telling her they'd be just down the hall if she needed them.

* * *

**I was surprised at the reception this story got. This chapter may be a little on the short side but I already have chapter three written so it will be up a lot sooner. Thank you for all your support**


	3. Chapter 3

As Naruko recovered in Apollo's temple. Deep in the pits of Tarturas something was sturing something evil. A woman mad of earth looked at a man with long black hair and red samuri like armor. His eyes were red with one black tameo in each eye. "I'm sorry young Maadara but it apears that when you two traveled here the young girl absorbed some of your power. She's probably unaware of it. Both of your chakra level have been reduced to that of what you call jonin. It will take a few months but I will be able to send you to the mortal relm. Your job will be to destroy Olympus." The woman spoke.

"You forget Gaia. Even wit all my strength I am still mortal. I can't set foot on your Olympus." Maadara spoke in a cold voice.

"Normally that would be true. But when I bring you back I will give you my blessing wich will give you the same status as a halfblood. You'll be able to reach Olympus. But you'll need a army." She explained.

"And why is that. I am more than a match for a few brats." He spoke.

"Mortal brats yes. But not these children. They have been trained since adolecince to be warriors. They have skill and numbers. They also have that girl with them. I will draw you an army of monsters. It will take time though. In that time I want you to train to re-aquire the skills you lost." She spoke.

"I understand Gaia. How long do we have until your forces are ready?" He asked.

"One years time and your forces will be ready. It will take that long to awaken your generals. My children the giants."

"I understand than I should have atleast eight months in the mortal realm to train?" He asked.

"Yes. I will send you to a island that is shielded by my power from mortal and Olympian eye." She spoke.

Naruko shot up out of bed. She had decided to take a nap to try and process the information when she had that strange dream. She quickly got dressed and went to the living room to find Percy and Apollo. "Percy Apollo." She said.

"Yes Naruko." Percy asked.

"I just had the strangest dream. I saw Maadara he was talking to some woman named Gaia." She said.

Apollo's face quickly turned serious. "Naruko listen to me. It is very importent that you tell me exactly what they said."

Naruko nodded. "I couldn't hear much but I hear them say I absorbed some of Maadara's power. I also heard that in a year they'll march on Olympus. There was something about a monster army and giants." She finished.

"We have to go now." Apollo spoke. "Follow me you guys." The two teens nodded and followed Apollo as he walked out of the temple down the streets of Olympus.

They walked to the meeting room where they found Zues sitting on his throne. "Father I need you to call a meeting. It's urgent." Apollo spoke.

Zues nodded sending a summons to the other gods. He didn't bother asking questions. If it was something that made Apollo act serious than he didn't need a explanation.

As the others arrived Artemis noticed Percy standing next to Apollo. "Percy Jackson where the hell have you been."

"Not now sis you can kill him later right now we have bigger problems." Apollo spoke in a voice that left no room for argument. This suprised Artimes and everyone else in the room. "Now this young lady here is Naruko. Naruko explain everything to them." Apollo instructed.

Naruko nodded and explained everything. From the battle in her world to Percy rescuing her in the river. And finally the dream with Maadara and this Gaia women. Suffice to say the gods were shocked. Zeus was the first to speak. "If this is the case we have to be ready for anything. Jackson when you left what was the troop count of the camp?" He asked.

"We were at sixty five percent when I was last there. The only way we could boost our numbers is if the gods show us where their other children are and claim them so that we can train them." Percy reported.

Zeus nodded. "When this meeting is over each of you is to make a list of all of your known children. Dionysus as soon as you get the list dispatch every satyr you have to escort them to camp. Also increase the training regiment. We will not be illprepared like last time. Jackson you and this Naruko will go back to the hunt. She will not become a hunter but she will stay in that group."

"Father why send her with me if not to become a hunter?" Artemis asked.

"Because I do not wish her to be alone with such a large target on her back. And since she's not a halfblood she cannot enter the camp. Therefore she will need to travel with you. Jackson you are responsible for her."

"Yes lord Zeus." He said with a slight bow.

"Good. You all have your assignments. We will re-convine in one months time. Dismissed." Zeus commanded. The other gods nodded as all but Apollo and artemis flashed away.

Apollo looked to Percy. "I'll see you later Perc. I still have some things I want to talk to you about." He said. Percy nodded before Apollo flashed away.

Percy turned to Artemis. "So whats the plan."

"First you get back to the camp and finish your chores. You've been gone almost a whole day. Your chores have doubled up." She grinned. Percy paled. Those clothes were piled high. They must be the size of Olympus by now. He dropped his head and the three walked to the portal back to camp.


End file.
